


I can't relax when I'm with you

by hoodieszn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: Nico's air con is busted and it's been hot lately so he crashes at Will's place. Night comes and Nico cants sleep, but he blames on his insomnia.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	I can't relax when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> My first solangelo fix I love my kids I read the entire pj series while I was in middle school and hoo. I read the first book of Trials of Apollo. Anyways love these kids and these books. 
> 
> *Not edited

Look, Nico wasn't one who cursed as soon as he woke up. But it's been freakishly hot these past few weeks and Nico's air con burned out.

He opened the window practically hissed at the sunshine. Nico got the stick that he had leaned against his nighstant and poked the window across from his. A few moments later and a bright tan face smiled back at him. 

"Nico, my sweet summer child, what do I owe this please?" 

Will, the guy who lived in the building next to him was always the optimistic one. He woke up before the sun came out to jog and ate a healthy breakfast. The aspiring med student also happened to have a crush on the younger Italian boy. 

"Will, can I stay with you? My air con isn't working and the building manager hasn't called the repair man yet and I'm dying here." 

The older boy chuckled, "come on over, sunshine."

Nico showed up later that day with a spare change of clothes and some snacks, "hope you have some good movies." 

When it came to the sleeping situation, Nico suggested he would sleep on the couch but Will insisted that he take his bed, "you're my guest," he argued. 

"I invited myself over!" 

"Why don't we both sleep on my bed," Will suggested. 

That was the last thing Nico wanted to do, he had been harboring a crush towards the older blonde since he first met him, so sharing a bed with him scared him. It's not that he didn't trust himself, but Nico didn't want to do something stupid in his sleep that would scare off Will. 

"I drool in my sleep," Nico warned. 

"And I snore, hope you don't mind," Will said as he got an extra pillow. 

The two men layed in bed, an awkward silence filled the small bedroom. Will shifted in his sleep, turning to face Nico. 

"Having trouble sleeping," Will whispered. "Are you not comfortable? What can I do to help?" 

Nico chuckled at his friends exasperated look, "I'm fine Will, it takes me some time to sleep. I have insomnia." 

Will placed his hand in Nico's head and patted his hair in hopes of helping him relax enough to get him to sleep. But it was doing the exact opposite, Nico felt more aware of is surroundings. 

Even though the air con was blasting cool air, Nico felt hot. Will's hand came down to rest on his cheek, "Relax Nico." 

Nico placed his hand on top of Will's, "if you keep touching me, it'll be harder for me to relax." 

Nico didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, Will retracted his hand as if he burned it. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

"No, it's not that," Nico sighed. 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's just, don't you think it would be hard for someone to relax when the person they like I touching them?"

It took Will a hot minute to realize what Nico meant, his ears felt hot with embarrassment. 

"You like me?" 

"Do I have to show you for you to believe me?" 

Will nodded, Nico leaned over and pecked him on the lips. 

"Is that enough?" 

Will shook his head this time and grabbed Nico by the face and kissed him more passionately. 

"Nico di Angelo you are an idiot," Will mumbled as sleep washed over him. 

Nico just kissed him in the forehead,"I'm your favorite idiot." 

"I like you, you big idiot. Now let's sleep." 

And with that the two were fast asleep, tangled up in each other with satisfied smiles on their faces.


End file.
